


Transfer of Power

by bottombitch



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Maledom/Femsub, Role Reversal, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Satsuki wants to know what it feels like to be dominated, and she thinks her trusted underling Gamagori will serve her purpose quite well. Commission for Thrally.





	Transfer of Power

Gamagori looked down upon his president's naked body and gave an inaudible gulp. Moments ago, she had confessed to him — and only him, apparently — that she wanted to know what it felt like to be dominated in the bedroom. Holding the same respectful, stoic pose that he usually held around her, Gamagori soon realised that although dominating his president was a position he had trouble putting himself into, he could give her nothing less than his best. If she wanted to be dominated, then he would dominate her, and he would dominate her good.

Having her bare butt exposed to one of her most trusted allies was a rush all by itself, but Satsuki's mind melted at the thought of what he might do to her, those large hands running across her toned but still supple body. His hand set itself down against her. Despite his attempts to hype himself up, he was still hesitant, keeping his hand at least a few inches away from any of Satsuki's more sensitive areas. He ran his hand along her thigh and across her back, gulping down a few moment's worth of worries. Satsuki turned her head towards him.

"There's no point in you doing this if you aren't going to take it seriously," she told him. Harsh words, but she suspected that they were exactly what he needed to hear.

There was a moment's pause, and then she was proven right. Letting out a sigh, Gamagori lifted his hand, and then brought it crashing down against her supple butt. The spank rang out throughout the room, hard enough to sting and leave a mark but not as hard as Satsuki wanted. She bit her lip, and then waggled her butt back and forth for him, her eyes pleading with him to spank her a second time. The second spank was even more surprising than the first, coming right as Gamagori began to turn himself around, bringing himself to her front. He rounded her body as his hand clashed with her other butt cheek, leaving a red hand print that still didn't feel like enough.

As the president opened her eyes again, she came face to face with Gamagori's crotch. His pants were still fastened neatly, the unmistakable proof of his arousal sitting a few inches lower. The bulge in his pants almost pressed against her face, and even through his pristine, perfectly worn uniform she could smell his cock. She bit her lip again, and was about to reach up to undo his pants when he reached down to do the exact same. His uniform was undone, and she was given access first to his boxers and then to his cock directly. It had been something of a gamble as to whether the cock he held in his pants would match his inhuman size, and she had won that gamble beyond a shadow of a doubt. Her holes, on the other hand, would likely suffer.

Gamagori's hand pressed against the back of her head, and Satsuki leaned up to latch her mouth onto his cock. She started at the base, what little pubic hair he had brushing against her nose as she pulled her lips along the side of his cock, lathering it in her saliva for what she planned to do next. She brought her mouth down the other side, and then peppered kisses against the base, before moving her nose along the underside. As she took in his scent, his thick, pulsating cock slid against her face. Her eyes almost rolled back from the pleasure, but she kept her gaze on him on principle, watching as her trusted subordinate lost himself to the same pleasure that she often did.

"Seeing you lose yourself in this way..." Gamagori muttered, pulling Satsuki's attention from the head of his cock towards his face. She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "...inspires me to do the same!" Hand gripping the back of her head, he pulled his hips down to press the head of his cock to her mouth. While she maintained her usual outside demenour, Satsuki grinned on the inside, excited that she was about to get exactly what she wanted. She parted her lips to let inside the head of his cock, her tongue stretching outward to greet the head. Gamagori slid his cock along her tongue, pushed into her mouth, and then kept going. With shallow thrusts, he pushed himself deeper and deeper, his thick meat quickly sliding along her tongue and into her throat.

Her mouth had never been so full before. She had been right to choose Gamagori. Reaching her arms out, she wrapped them around his hips and pulled him closer, egging him on to fuck her throat the way that she wanted. He didn't need to be told. His hands were far too big to have both on the back of her head at once, but he reached forward to settle the other on her butt, sliding one of his fingers between her thighs to press up against her twat. As he slid along the length of her labia with the one, oversized digit, he humped his hips against her face. The tightness of her throat wrapped around his member prompted a moan, and a twitch of his length; against her chin, she felt his balls pulsate, too, so full of virile cum... but he couldn't get her pregnant, Satsuki reminded herself. Hot as it would be, it wouldn't go down well with the public.

Reaching back, she pushed his finger a little higher, stating in no uncertain terms which hole she wanted him to ravage. Gamagori was taken aback for a moment, but as he gave a testing push, feeling Satsuki moan around his cock as he plunged his finger into her tight behind, he had no doubts about his own desires: he wanted to fuck her ass. Having pulled out of her mouth, he moved around to sit on the bed behind her. His hands gripped her hips, and he pulled her up to settle against him, butt pressed to his throbbing cock. She reached back and spread her ass for him, need in her eyes. Gamagori felt reminded of the desire she'd made known to him. Removing the belt from his uniform, he shifted her hands forward and then tied them together, a silent establishment of his utterly dominant position.

It was a position that he had settled into nicely. Glancing back over her shoulder, Satsuki flashed him a proud smile, and then opened her mouth to give him praise, only to have his hand cover her mouth entirely. Two thick fingers plunged into her mouth, rolling around her tongue to gather saliva; she wondered whether the saliva his fingers were gathering would be the only lubrication he would use.

Sure enough, Gamagori pulled his hand back and pressed them against her behind. The saliva helped his fingers slide in without too much trouble. Satsuki moaned against her own clenched teeth; she loved nothing more than a challenge, and getting through this without being torn apart would be a challenge, for sure. The large digits twisted around inside her, lubricating her as best as they could, before pulling back. To her surprise, he returned them to her mouth afterward, pushing against her teeth until she opened her mouth to accept them.

Gamagori pressed the tip of his cock to his president's ass, still in awe at the fact that he was being allowed to do such a thing. He moved his other hand to settle against her hip again, mostly to hold her in place. He could only imagine how painful it must be to take a cock his size... yet the cry that came from Satsuki as he pushed the thick head into her tighter hole was one of pure pleasure, her tongue shifting between his fingers in a fruitless attempt to return the pleasure she was feeling. She was tight around him, the passage constantly twitching and pulsating around his cock, mirroring the mad desperation in her tongue's movement.

Inch-by-inch, Gamagori slid his cock further into Satsuki's ass. Her moans of pleasure were loud and shameless, even with his fingers gagging her. Her writhing around tested her restraints, but her servant had tied her hands tight with the belt, making sure that she couldn't break free. Pleasure rose within the both of them, but Satsuki hit her orgasm long before her partner did. Her eyes rolled back and her wails of pleasure lost their rhythm, instead serving as yet another testament to her desperation. She came before his cock had even pushed all the way inside. The bed beneath her was drenched in her release, along with his thighs. His cock saw very little of the lubrication, and as a result his continued fucking of her ass remained just as rough and painful, but Satsuki wouldn't want it any other way.

As he finally bottomed out within his president, a second orgasmic wave washed over Satsuki's body, her mind feeling numb from the pleasure. An endless barrage of stimulation knocked through her entire body, keeping her on the edge of an orgasm at all times that she wasn't in the middle of one. "President... I hope you're ready," Gamagori grunted, as he felt his balls twitch. With each rough thrust forward they slapped against Satsuki's pussy. She couldn't even muster a response, words far beyond her current capabilities.

He thrust forward one final time, and another grunt signalled the beginning of his orgasm. Though he didn't move his hips, the constant throbbing and twitching of his cock meant that his cock continued to thrash around inside her, even as the ropes of cum fired from the tip of his sizable prick, filling her bowels with the unfamiliar presence of hot jizz. Her insides were on fire. Her body was on fire. And all that Satsuki could do was moan, intelligent thought ejected from her mind in favour of thoughts about cock, filling her over and over again while she was left to play submissive.

As the pleasure faded, Gamagori pulled out, and reached up to wipe his forehead of sweat. Satsuki remained on the bed, recovering slowly from her ordeal. Gamagori, meanwhile, wasn't sure what to do or say.

Moments later, Satsuki sat on a chair nearby the bed, dressed in a fine dressing gown with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands; recovery. A pain in her butt reminded her of what her pleasure had cost. Gamagori, as awkward as before, neared the door to leave. "Be sure to come again," Satsuki told him, holding her usual demenour. "It would be a shame if we were to only do that the once."

Subservient as ever, Gamagori nodded, and then left, forever changed by the momentary dominance his president had allowed him.


End file.
